Colores en el viento
by Harry Hale
Summary: Ser diferentes no era un obstáculo para amarse.


**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

.

.

.

**Pocahontas.**

Había oído hablar de ese tipo de personas. De piel blanca como la nieve, con cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos del color del cielo, del color de los prados y del color de las avellanas. Sabía que eran como lobos hambrientos, que destruían todo lo que estaba a su paso, sabía que tenían dientes afilados como los osos, que sus armas no estaban hechas de abetos, sino de metal, que disparaban fuego y sonaban como truenos.

Sabía que eran monstruos.

Todo eso contado e ilustrado en una noche de fogata por el chamán de su pueblo. Y si él decía que los _blancos_ eran_ demonios_ era porque eso eran.

Pero al mirarlo, por primera vez cuestionó la sabiduría del chamán. Si, se parecía a las descripciones de ese hombre tanto como ella se parecía a la abuela sauce.

La piel, en lugar de estar pálida, estaba tostada por el sol, sus cabellos eran del color del maíz, era grande, casi tan grande como Kocoum, no vestía pieles, estaba ataviado en telas y un trozo de hierro protegía su ancho pecho, solo sus pies estaban envueltos en pesadas botas de cuero. Notó que no tenía dientes afilados cuando le sonrió a _Meeko_, el travieso mapache que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Su voz era suave como el terciopelo y no entendía nada de lo que decía. No pudo apreciar el color de sus ojos porque el grito de otro hombre, pero de voz más infantil, hizo que volteara. Él gritó alguna respuesta que no entendió, de nuevo, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

¡No!, quería gritarle que se detuviera, que no se fuera, quería seguir admirándolo, quería descubrir el color de sus ojos, tocar su cara. Pero no podía, no debía.

Aunque mirar no le hacía daño a nadie.

Observó cómo un hombre barrigón, pálido y con el oscuro cabello largo y sedoso recogido a cada lado de sus hombros con un trozo de tela del color de las rosas rosas, ordenaba a un montón de blancos que hicieran alguna cosa. Había hombres de cabellos como el fuego, de cabellos como el carbón, muchos otros tenían el mismo cabello color café como los de su pueblo, pero de un tono más claro, y unos cuantos, con el sol plasmado en la cabeza, pero el único _cabeza-dorada_ que le importaba se alejaba con disimulo del grupo.

Lo siguió. Se movía con elegancia entre los árboles y pastizales, de forma rápida, como si danzara, como si el bosque fuera su elemento.

Llegaron a la cascada, él se paró y se quitó esa cosa de metal que ponía sobre su bonita cabeza, se acuclilló y se lavó la cara, era su oportunidad, salió de entre los arbustos con disimulo y cuando asomo los ojos pudo notar que el _blanco_ volvía a sostener la cosa de metal y sus ojos chocaron con los suyos, con rapidez volvió a su escondite.

Lo había estropeado, todos los cuidados para que no la descubriera se habían ido con el río, pero si él la vió no dio muestras de haberlo hecho, en lugar de voltear a mirar, se adentró en el río, saltando por las rocas como si lo hubiese hecho antes, ella por puro instinto lo imitó, dejando cuatro rocas de distancia, lo miró caminar embelesada, se preguntó si ella podía moverse de esa manera, tal vez podría…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando el hermoso demonio, no, demonio no, cuando el hermoso dios blanco se giró de repente con el arma de fuego en las manos, pero no con intención de dispararle, o eso le pareció. No podía quedarse agachada, la había visto, era la hija del jefe, era la princesa de esas tierras, él debería temerle a ella, no viceversa, con esos pensamientos se levantó y a través de la niebla pudo apreciarlo realmente por primera vez.

La palabra hermoso quedaba corta para describirlo, pero no podía encontrar otra que se acercara tanto a su descripción. Si, sin duda. Era hermoso.

Muy hermoso.

* * *

**John Smith **

Desde que se había alejado de ese estúpido barco, John sintió que no estaba solo, que ese colibrí intentara alejarlo de aquellos arbustos no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas, quiso ver más pero el grito de Thomas se lo impidió.

Con la excusa preparada de ir a investigar, se alejó del grupo, caminó durante un rato hasta que encontró una cascada, se acercó para refrescarse y sí, por qué no, para echar un vistazo a ver si su invitado no deseado aun lo seguía, se quitó el yelmo y se acuclilló para beber algo, tomó un poco de agua con las manos y se mojó la cara, estaba por repetir la acción cuando ésta reflejó una silueta tras de sí, miró con disimulo antes de volver a mojarse la cara, volteó con naturalidad pero no había nada, levantó el yelmo y su arma, y se preparó para adentrase en el río.

Entonces lo vio.

Preparó la escopeta y salió de su escondite, apuntándole.

Entonces la extraña criatura se irguió, con un porte elegante y pudo admirarle por primera vez.

Se trataba de una mujer.

Una joven, en realidad.

Bien, en sus innumerables viajes él había conocido muchas mujeres, pero ninguna se asemejaba a la que tenía delante. Era indescriptiblemente hermosa, era bastante alta, con una piel morena que ansió tocar, el cabello largo era del color del azabache y unos rasgos bastante finos, con una gruesa y rojiza boca y unos ojazos que les recordaron a las perlas negras. Y se paraba igual de regia que una reina.

Bajó la escopeta lentamente, y de la misma manera se bajó de la roca, avanzando con pasos cautos hacia ella, se quitó el yelmo y entonces… entonces ella huyó.

─ ¡No!, espera, por favor─ ¿Dónde es que iba?

Corrió tras de ella, vaya que era rápida, pero él también lo era, y eso le ganó alcanzarla justo cuando la joven estaba por subirse en una rustica canoa.

─ Por favor, no huyas─ ella lo miró, confundida─ Tranquila, no te haré daño─ le extendió la mano─. Acércate, permite que te ayude a salir.

Ella le envió una mirada de advertencia y comenzó a hablar en un idioma que definitivamente no era inglés.

─ No entiendes una palabra de lo que te digo─ declaró, un poco decepcionado, sin embargo, no desistió y extendió más la mano─. Está bien.

Ella le dio la mano, permitiéndole ayudarla.

─ ¿Quién eres?

─ Pocahontas.

¿Qué?

─ ¿Qué has dicho?

─ Mi nombre es Pocahontas.

¡Hablaba inglés!, y con increíble acento americano.

─ Y yo soy John Smith.

* * *

**Pocahontas.**

Tenía ganas de golpearlo en la cara, oír a John hablar de eso le causaba una molestia que no supo describir.

─ ¿Quieres decir diferente a ti? ─levantó de sus ojos esa pesada cosa de metal que él llamó yelmo para poder mirarlo─. Me crees ignorante y salvaje, tú has ido por el mundo y viajado por doquier─ se levantó del suelo y tomó el arma para dársela─. Más no puedo entender, si hay tanto por saber. Tendrías que aprender a escuchar. A escuchar.

John le dirigió una mirada curiosa mientras ella se alejaba.

─ Te crees señor de todo territorio─ levantó una alargada rama que usó para simular el bastón de un jefe─, la tierra solo quieres poseer─ hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando el valle donde se encontraban─. Más toda roca, planta o criatura viva está, tiene alma, es un ser.

Después de caminar un rato, encontraron una osa sobre una roca alta, Smith de inmediato le apuntó, pero ella le hizo bajar el arma.

─ Tú crees que igual a ti es todo el mundo, y hablas como un gran conocedor─ siguieron a la osa hasta su cueva─. Más sigue las pisadas de un extraño y mil sorpresas hallarás alrededor.

En efecto, la osa era madre de tres hermosos y regordetes oseznos.

─ Dime, ¿Escuchaste aullar los lobos a la luna azul o haz visto a un lince sonreír?

─ ¿Lince?

Pocahontas lo ignoró.

─ ¿O unirte a la voz de las montañas?, y colores en el viento descubrir.

John miraba su alrededor, encantado.

Encontraron una pequeña manada de ciervos que comenzó a correr cuando los vio, ambos se miraron y los imitaron. Pocahontas admitió que el tipo era veloz.

"_Pero no más que yo_"

─ Corramos por veredas en el bosque, probemos de sus frutos el sabor─ se detuvieron en un pequeño prado para recostarse y descansar, la joven quería que vieran el atardecer─. Descubre que riqueza te rodea, sin pensar un instante en su valor.

El ruido de río llamó su atención y el inglés propuso nadar.

Pocahontas amaba nadar.

─ Hermanos son el río y la lluvia, amigos somos todos como ves─ salieron del río, empapados y volvieron a recostarse─. Vivimos muy felices tan unidos, en un ciclo fraternal. Que eterno es.

─ ¿Sabes? ─ el hombre llamó su atención─. Nunca, en ninguno de mis viajes, eh tocado un águila.

Eso se podía arreglar, encontraron un par de ejemplares y Pocahontas las llamó, ellas se dejaron hacer.

─ ¿Cuan alto el árbol será?, sí lo cortas hoy nunca se sabrá─ dejaron volar al elevarlas con el brazo.

John le sonrió.

─ Ni oirás aullar los lobos a la luna azul, sea blanca o morena nuestra piel─ ella comenzó a alejarse, debía volver con su gente cuanto antes, la noche había caído─. Todos tenemos que cantar con las montañas y colores en el viento descubrir.

─ Espera un poco más.

Volvió a ignorarlo.

─ Sí no entiendes que hay aquí, y sí sólo es tierra para ti…

─ Colores en el viento descubrir.

El corazón de Pocahontas se llenó de felicidad, él lo hacía.

Entendía.

* * *

**John Smith.**

─ Debo decirlo, este lugar me encanta─ comentó mientras se acercaba a nado hacia donde estaba ella, el agua estaba fresca y era agradable─. Siempre me gustó nadar.

─ A mí también─ contestó la joven─. Mi mamá me enseñó cuando era pequeña.

─ ¿Cómo era tu madre?

Pocahontas se lo pensó un momento.

─ Casi no la recuerdo, pero papá dice que me parezco mucho a ella.

─ ¿Sí? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

─ _Nonoma*_─ estuvieron en silencio un momento─. Cuéntame de ti.

John también se lo pensó un momento.

─ Bueno, nací en un lugar llamado Willoughby, en una ciudad llamada Lincolnshire.

─ ¿Lincolnshire?, ese es un nombre muy raro.

Smith soltó una carcajada.

─ Mis padres alquilaban una granja, yo me fui de ahí a los dieciséis años después de que mi padre muriera, y abrí camino al mar. Serví de mercenario en el ejército del rey Enrique IV de Francia contra los españoles, y más adelante me enfrenté al Imperio otomano, donde me tomaron como prisionero, pero logré huir.

─ No entendí casi nada de lo que me dijiste─ fue la respuesta de la muchacha, provocando que el hombre se riera de nuevo─. Es verdad, ¿Qué es eso del rey Enrique y eso de Francia?, no sé qué sean españoles.

─ Francia es un país, los españoles son las personas que viven en España, otro país, yo soy inglés porque nací en Londres y tú eres americana porque…

─ Porque nací en América ¿no?

─ Exacto, aprendes rápido.

Estuvieron así un poco más hasta que John se animó a hacer algo que realmente lo había intimidado, nadó hasta quedar frente a ella, muy cerca.

─ ¿Pocahontas? ─ la llamó─. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Qué si has besado a alguien?, en la boca, digo.

─ No.

Un respuesta simple y sincera.

"_Lánzate, John_"

─ ¿Puedo besarte?

─ Sí.

Eso bastó para que el colono apretara la boca en la suya.

* * *

**Pocahontas.**

─ Jamás eh hecho esto antes─ susurró la joven ante el tacto masculino en sus piernas.

John se detuvo.

─ No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres…

Ella lo calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios, se alejó un poco y se quitó el vestido, Smith pudo apreciar como éste caía sensualmente por sus caderas.

─ De verdad no tenemos que…─ comenzó a decir, no cayendo en cuenta que se desabrochaba la camisa, ella le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta y se adentró en el agua.

Y lo demás se lo llevó el río.

* * *

**John Smith.**

Le encantaba estar con ella, le _encantaba_ ella, ninguna mujer jamás había provocado en él lo que Pocahontas, su piel morena le resultaba de lo más exquisita, le recordaba al chocolate y sus labios le sabían a gloria.

─ Ya debo irme─ trató de levantarse de su regazo, pero John no se lo permitió.

─ No te vayas─ le mordisqueó el hombro y la joven se revolvió encima de él─. No pares.

Pocahontas no necesitó más que eso para seguir, sonidos húmedos inundaron el lugar.

─ Ahora si ya debo irme─ sin esperar que John protestara, la joven se levantó, entró al río y se enjuagó, después salió y se vistió ante los ojos extasiados del inglés.

─ ¿Te veo mañana?, quiero que vayamos a ver a esos oseznos de la vez pasada.

Ella sonrió.

─ Puede.

John soltó una carcajada que fue ahogada por el beso que le dio la hija del jefe.

─ Vístete, no quiero que te pique algo _ahí_.

─ Nada ni nadie que no seas tú se acerca _ahí_.

Esta vez fue Pocahontas quien se rió.

* * *

**John Smith.**

Estaba enamorado, debía estarlo, locamente, si iba a atreverse a hablar con el padre de Pocahontas, el gran jefe Powhatan, pero primero quería besarla.

Un grito desgarrador hizo que se separan. El indio ese, Kocoum, se le fue encima, derribándolo.

─ ¡Kocoum, no! ─gritó la joven, John esquivó el golpe que éste trataba de darle con un hacha rustica, tomó una rama gruesa para defenderse. Logró quitárselo de encima─. ¡Kocoum!

Pocahontas se abalanzó sobre el aludido, tratando de hacer que parara.

─ ¡Déjalo en paz! ─ Kocoum se la quitó de encima de un empujón. Con la pequeña daga que tenía, con la intención de enterrársela en el cuello, John no pudo más que meter las manos, tratando de evitar una muerte segura, pero el indio era más fuerte.

─ Kocoum, ya basta─ la hija del jefe lo jaló, el sonido de un disparo atravesó el aire dándole al indio en el pecho, éste calló hacia atrás, en un profundo charco de agua, llevándose consigo el collar de Pocahontas.

La joven se lanzó tras de él, levantándole la cabeza del agua.

John vio a alguien más ahí.

─ ¿Thomas?

Pocahontas se giró con brusquedad.

─ ¿Está…?

─ Lo mataste─ acusó la chica.

─ Creí que…─ Thomas empezó a excusarse, lucía asustado, entonces Pocahontas trató de abalanzarse sobre él, pero John lo impidió.

─ ¡No te le acerques!

─ Calma, Pocahontas, él solo trataba de…

Ella no lo dejó terminar.

─ ¡Mató a Kocoum!

El ruido de los hombres de la tribu de Pocahontas se hicieron oír. Ya venían.

─ ¡Thomas! ─lo llamó John─, ¡vete de aquí!, ¡que te vayas!

El muchachito obedeció y se marchó presuroso, segundos después, un montón de nativos llegaron y lo apresaron ante los afligidos ojos de Pocahontas.

* * *

**Pocahontas.**

Se puso a la altura de la camilla improvisada donde yacía John, herido de un disparo por salvar a su padre, aunque se lo agradecía con el alma, también le dolía verlo así, sufriendo.

─ Toma, es de la corteza de la abuela sauce─ levantó una bolsita llena de ésta─. Te ayudará con el dolor.

John sonrió débilmente.

─ ¿Cuál dolor?, eh sufrido peores dolores─ la cara se le desfiguró cuando un espasmo de este lo alcanzó─. Ahora no puedo recordar ninguno, pero…

Su padre se acercó a ellos, se quitó la capa y la puso sobre John.

─ Siempre serás bienvenido entre nosotros─ declaró, solemne─. Gracias, hermano.

El corazón de Pocahontas se llenó de felicidad.

Flit se acercó al inglés, dejándose hacer por primera vez.

─ Creí que no te gustaban los extraños─ comentó, Meeko y Percy le entregaron a la joven su collar restaurado, acarició al perro─. Adiós Percy.

Pocahontas le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza, pero una corriente eléctrica la recorrió cuando el hombre que amaba le acarició la mejilla.

─ Ven conmigo─ pidió.

Ella miró a su padre.

─ Debes elegir tu camino.

Pocahontas miró a su alrededor, de un lado estaba su pueblo y del otro, la gente como John, se apretó contra la mano caliente del inglés.

─ Me quedaré aquí.

─ Entonces me quedaré contigo─ declaró, convencido.

─ No, tienes que volver.

─ No te dejaré nunca.

─ No importa lo que pase, yo estaré contigo. Siempre.

Y sin importar quien estuviera presente, lo besó.

Los amigos de John lo levantaron y lo subieron al bote que lo llevaría hasta el barco, el ancla se elevó y el corazón de la joven se fue con él.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**El nombre de la madre de Pocahontas lo saqué de Mr. Wikipedia al igual que la información sobre John.**

* * *

**Sé que les debo otro fanfic jajaja, pero esto salió de un arranqué de inspiración. ojalá que les guste. **

**Por cierto, síganme en mi Instagram, ahí les subo información sobre cada que actualicé, me encontrarán como iamharryhale y en Pinterest como iamharryh. Síganmeeeee jajajajaja.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
